


Дуальность

by Shinji_Itou



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Gen, Humanstuck, Routine, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_Itou/pseuds/Shinji_Itou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каркат не предполагал, что придется покинуть дом, даже выходя за обычным печеньем под предлогом "погулять", чтобы успокоить его совестливость. В понятие "погулять" для Канкри, похоже, обычный поход за печеньем не входил. Так брюнет оказался вне дома наедине со своим одиночеством без ключей и денег. Извечный вопрос: что делать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дуальность

      Солнце разбудило город довольно рано. Теплые летние лучи заскользили по полу, коробкам с книгами и дисками, кровати. «Девять утра, - шептали они прохладным ветром. – Пора вставать». Соллукс нехотя разомкнул веки, сразу же наощупь ища очки на полу. Когда он вернул себе четкость зрения, то устало выдохнул и так же нехотя поднялся с постели. Вокруг царил беспорядок, но было довольно уютно. Книги по программированию и энциклопедии, стойки для дисков с софтом и фильмами, коробки с проводами и коробки с различного рода «железом». Большой компьютерный стол с ноутбуком и колонками, на полках не очень-то ровно стояли постоянно необходимые тома, валялись какие-то мелкие безделушки, очевидно, подаренные Фефери после поездок по стране и загранице. Каптор окинул довольно просторную комнату взглядом и зевнул. Предстоял тяжелый день.  
  


***

      Когда дядя донимал Карката требованиями выйти на улицу и прогуляться, видимо, он не имел в виду дойти до ближайшего магазина за пачкой печенья и вернуться домой, но, будь у Вантаса выбор, он не делал бы даже этого и сидел взаперти, закрывшись от всего мира шторами и поглощая кофе под сериалы и фильмы. Он не видел в этом ничего плохого, но всем вокруг было, похоже, не наплевать на его жизнь, и почему-то крайне неприятное событие должно было произойти именно сегодня. Именно сегодня Канкри приспичило уехать на весь день, послать Вантаса за какой-то мелочью и уехать. Ключи от дома остались в квартире.  
      Покопавшись в телефоне и с недовольным выдохом усевшись на лавочку у подъезда, Вантас начал вспоминать одноклассников. Точнее, бывших одноклассников. Терези парень звонить не хотел: девушка неплохо унизила его несколько недель назад, и сейчас он не хотел бы ее видеть. Дальше шел Таврос, друг идиота, с которым Каркату «повезло» проучиться несколько лет. Мелкий еще – к нему не следовало бы проситься. После шел этот самый идиот, но его кандидатуру парень отмел сразу. Оставалась еще Фефери, душа компании, и вот у нее можно было бы перекантоваться до вечера. Но, позвонив смешливой непоседе, угрюмый брюнет узнал, что к ней приехал брат из Франции, поэтому она не может его принять, как бы ни хотела. Зато сказала, что из-за того же приезда у нее накрылась встреча с одним «очень интересным человеком», и Каркат может познакомиться с ним. Пропев, что назначенное место у пруда в ближайшем к школе парке, девушка повесила трубку. Настроение было безвозвратно испорчено.

**...**

      Соллукс брел по тенистым аллеям и чувствовал волнение. Он давно не видел Фефери и не знал, что ей говорить. Что он остыл? Невежливо. Что он отвык от нее? Глупости. Единственное, что его волновало больше, чем Фефери, - потраченное время, за которое он мог бы прочитать еще несколько страниц взятой в библиотеке книги. Впрочем, когда девушка не пришла спустя пятнадцать минут после времени встречи, он не очень расстроился. Около пруда, где он ждал Пейшес, практически не было людей, но постоянное место Соллукса у раздвоенного дерева уже было занято. Невысокий паренек в черной футболке со знаком рака на груди и толстовкой, завязанной рукавами вокруг пояса, хмуро воззрился на него, а потом снова уставился в воду, запуская очередной камушек на дно. Неприятно завибрировал в заднем кармане джинсов телефон.

\- Соллукс? Ой, прости, я сегодня не смогу прийти, у меня брат прилетел из Франции. Ты же знаешь Эридана, он иногда рассеянный, забывает предупредить. Я так по нему скучала! Ты же не обижен? – прощебетала Фефери единым слитным потоком, и Каптор слегка оторопел, перерабатывая шквал информации.  
\- Все хорошо.  
\- Чуть не забыла! Вместо меня друг придет: хмурый такой брюнет. Ты его точно узнаешь. Хорошо провести время, мальчики! – засмеялась в трубку Пейшес и отключилась, так что Соллукс даже спросить ничего не успел. Видимо, этот паренек и был тем другом жизнерадостной особы, что Каптора удивило. Фефери редко общалась с кем-то, кто не был похож на нее саму. Видимо, с этим парнем она и не общалась, если по-другому описать не смогла. Впрочем, не так это было важно.

      Еще раз бросив взгляд на того, с кем он должен был встретиться, брюнет устало выдохнул. Почему мисс Энергия не могла позвонить и предупредить раньше. Может быть, тогда программист и не стал бы приходить, но сейчас выбора не было. Он медленно подошел к сидящему у берега пареньку и устроился рядом.

**...**

\- Так это ты друг Фефери? – Каркат надеялся, что этот чудик не придет, но, похоже, тот знал о встрече раньше него, если оказался в парке за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени – Вантас проследовал мимо пятнадцать минут назад, когда шел сюда. И он очень надеялся, что в очередной раз день окажется серым, но этот, видимо, хотел оставить черное пятно.  
\- Никакой я ей не друг. Отъебись, - хмыкнул в ответ младший и снова запустил лежащий рядом камушек в воду. Только бы этот худой очкастый парень свалил из его поля зрения. У худого очкастого парня были другие планы.  
\- Не получится. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Я же сказал: отъебись. Каркат.  
\- Ладно, Кар… - старший запнулся, а потом едва заметно усмехнулся, видимо, задумав неладное, - Каркат. Феф просила помочь тебе с местом обитания сегодня. Не замерз?

      Тот лишь хмыкнул в ответ, показывая, что, мол, нет, если в футболке.

\- Перекантуешься у меня. Не напряжет, КейКей? –сокращая имя, Соллукс поднимается с травы и тянет за собой за локоть Вантаса, пока тот сквозь зубы материт весь мир и Фефери в частности.

      Пока они дошли до выхода из парка, Каркат успел помянуть всех, кого знал, трижды, пробежаться по родственникам, именам государственных деятелей, скандинавских богов, древнегреческих, римских, пророков Христа и не один раз проклясть Фефери и того парня, который совсем недавно отпустил его локоть. На остановке было людно, бабульки, забирающие внуков с летних занятий, обсуждали свои болячки, и брюнет думал, что его вывернет от одних голосов этих престарелых гарпий, а от названий болезней хотелось лечь и умереть. Его проводнику было гораздо легче: одно ухо внезапно оказалось занято наушником. Внезапно младшего осенило, что единственное, что он знает об этом странном задроте, это дружба с Фефери. Возможно, не только дружба: вспомнилось, как девушка приставала и к нему. Ну… ничего пошлого.

\- Может быть, Ваша гребучая Светлость соизволит назвать свое не менее гребучее имя? – хмыкнул Каркат, прислоняясь спиной к столбу со знаком остановки и раздраженно оглядывая парня перед собой. Автобус явно не спешил появляться, а количество болезней соседских бабушек только возрастало.  
\- Сол Каптор, - ответы этого парня, кажется, обещали быть краткими до скончания дней, что не особо устраивало Вантаса, который, впрочем, был сам виноват своей фразой «отъебись» еще в начале знакомства. – Давно знаком с Феф?

**...**

      Каптор не знал, почему его вдруг заинтересовала история общения того паренька с девушкой (ну, еще не бывшей). Тот выглядел ее ровесником, в отличие от самого Сола, который ровесником и не являлся. Примерно прикинув разницу в возрасте, проггер хмыкнул про себя и положил на нее болт: Каркат явно не парился из-за подобных условностей, как возраст.

\- Я жалею о каждом ебучем дне, когда видел моих блядских одноклассников, - почти беззлобно процедил спутник, пиная попавшийся по дороге камешек. Что ж, ясно. Догадка Соллукса оказалась верна: брюнет и вправду был ровесником подруги. Не удивлял и эпитет, которым наградил товарищей по несчастью угрюмый уже-не-школьник.  
\- Чем же они столь милы тебе? – шепелявит Каптор, сам не зная, зачем интересуется не своим, в общем-то, делом. Каркат, или как его там, несмотря на внешнюю недружелюбность, вызывал у студента приязнь и некое подобие желания пообщаться.  
\- Сборище тупых мудаков, шлюх, разъебаев, - так же красочно, как и в прошлый раз описал своё общество младший, собирая негодующие взгляды женщин пожилого возраста, которые, видимо, решили, что второе определение относится к ним. – Вы тоже, - благосклонно кивнул им тот.

      Поднялся гвалт, и Соллукс заткнул и второе ухо наушником, за многострадальный локоть вытаскивая парнишку из стада разъяренных гарпий. Он усмехнулся, избавляясь от наушника, снимая очки и протирая их краем футболки.

\- Ты часом не мазохист? – в тоне Каптора нет ничего, кроме иронии: он вполне доброжелателен. Новый знакомый все больше ему нравится, чего, может быть, не сказать о самом новом знакомом. Каркат, еще по дороге выдернув локоть из цепких тонких пальцев программиста, шел теперь чуть поодаль, ковыряясь в древнем на вид телефоне.  
\- Отъебись, - лаконично фыркает тот.

***

      До дома старшего пришлось идти пешком, и, зайдя в квартиру, Каркат осознал, насколько отвык ходить на далекие расстояния: школа была не очень-то далеко от дома, да и это расстояние он проезжал на автобусе, а последний месяц он и вовсе сидел дома, игнорируя необходимость подачи документов в вуз. Разувшись и плюхнувшись в кресло рядом с компом, брюнет несколько нервно выдохнул, как маленький, качая ногами: оно было высоковатым. Соллукс же, оставив в комнате сумку-планшет, с которой и пришел, отправился куда-то, как догадался позже Каркат по шуму чайника, на кухню.

\- Чай будешь? – среди шипящих звуков трудно понять смысл вопроса, и, титаническими усилиями поднимая свою пятую точку с кресла, Вантас идет в сторону кухни. Бардак в квартире Сола, кажется, был вполне обычным явлением, впрочем, как и в комнате самого Карката. Беспорядок вызывал некое ощущение уюта, и парень несколько расслабляется. Возможно, идея позвонить Пейшес была не такой плохой. Хотя, судя по количеству безделушек, которые он заметил в спальне-гостиной, шлюхой она-таки являлась. В понимании Карката, конечно.

\- Буду, - кивает хозяину квартиры брюнет и садится к окну, разглядывая окружение. Небогато, может, даже не со вкусом, но до боли напоминает олицетворение серой и скучной жизни Карката: полоса белая, полоса черная. Шаблон двойственности разрушает яркий желто-черный фартук, напоминающий рисунок на брюшке пчелы. Каптор тем временем достает коробку с сахаром и банку с медом, кладет в свою чашку две с лишним ложки тягучего лакомства, а потом наливает туда же чай. Вантас едва сдерживается, чтобы не скривиться. Сладко же.

      Соллукс, не дождавшись ответа, ставит перед парнем чашку с чаем, вероятно, таким же сладким, как и у него, и, несмотря на абсолютное неприятие такого вкуса, Каркату нравится. Мед травяной: чай начинает пахнуть пряной смесью тимьяна и шалфея, и, кажется, Вантас начинает понимать любовь к такой сладости. Он не был привередлив и запирался с чашкой чего угодно, лишь бы спрятаться в надежный полумрак собственной комнаты. Выпускник задумывается о мотивах Соллукса и, не найдя ответов, бросает это гиблое дело, неторопливо поглощая свой чай. Не хотелось даже ругаться на весь мир. Что этот мудак подмешал ему в чай?

\- Куда поступать будешь? – шепелявость Каптора несколько бесит, и Каркат почти давится из-за того, что его выдернули из собственных мыслей. Он матерится про себя, подбирая правильные выражения, а потом почти вменяемо отвечает:

\- Блядь, ты не мог бы не пугать людей, когда они поглощают твой ебучий чай, или у тебя хобби такое: убивать чаем? Мог бы, мать твою, не тратиться тогда, а просто скинуть меня с твоего гребучего балкона, - Вантас резковато ставит чашку на стол, и активно жестикулируя произносит свою тираду, но скоро утихает и добавляет. – К херам эти институты-хуинституты. Я туп, как это блядское дерево, - он стучит по черному дереву стола и снова забирает чашку, почти залпом выпивая оставшееся. – Сколько я еще времени я еще должен здесь проебать?

**...**

\- Сколько нужно, - пожимает плечами Соллукс, игнорируя бессвязный, по его мнению, поток обвинений в покушении на убийство, но отвечая на вопрос. Нежелание новоиспеченного знакомого учиться было абсолютно не понятно хозяину квартиры, но он решил, что это не его дело, хотя он и попытается чем-то помочь этому замкнутому пареньку. За пару часов общения с этим угрюмым брюнетом он успел проникнуться его социопатией, которая была близка его собственной, и посчитать его другом, пусть и несколько странным. Почему-то программисту казалось, что их дружбу младший не признает, и был, по сути, прав. Вантасу было удобнее считать, что он один. Совсем один.

      Мысли Каптора прерывает вопящий голос, издаваемый телефоном гостя, и старший кивает на него, краем глаза замечая на экране имя «Канкри». Похоже на имя самого Карката, и студент справедливо решает, что звонящий – родственник его друга. Судя по мрачнеющему лицу выпускника, он понимает, что младший еще довольно долго его не покинет, но он и не против, раз сам сказал, что тот может оставаться, сколько понадобится.

\- Поздравляю, я полноправный ебучий бомж, - раздраженно фыркает Каркат, отдавая чашку Соллуксу, и тот решает накормить чем-то парня, раз тот еще долго будет тут кантоваться.  
\- Есть будешь? – он не реагирует на злость юноши, только принимая это к сведению. Впрочем, тот быстро успокаивается, кивая, и принимается за еду, когда перед ним появляется тарелка с парой бутербродов, такая же, как и у самого Каптора. Нехитрый перекус нехитрого студента.

      Пока они пьют чай с бутербродами, Соллукс обдумывает дальнейший план действий. Время понемногу тянулось к вечеру, и программист думал, где устроить нового друга: кровать у него была одна, как и у всякого, впрочем, кто жил один. Поразмыслив над этой проблемой, парень решает, что эту ночь, как и многие до этого, посвятит написанию какого-нибудь кода, который, возможно, пригодится ему в будущем. Например, незаметная подмена мелодии звонка телефона при подключении к ноутбуку. Как же его раздражали эти вопли, стоящие на Канкри!  
      Старший моет посуду, и оба парня возвращаются в единственную комнату, заваленную различными книгами и коробками с «железом», с чашками чая. Соллукс садится за компьютер, открывая среду разработки и различные сайты, которые подсказывают, какая модель у телефона выпускника, какой язык требуется для программы, и студент начинает разгребать эти завалы информации в попытках написать что-то приличное. Ему не мешает гость, который, судя по звуку плюхнувшегося на кровать тела, принял горизонтальное положение и сейчас осматривает комнату.

\- Сам-то откуда Пейшес узнал? – негромкий голос отрывает Каптора от прочтения статьи, и тот погружается в воспоминания. Кажется, он даже помнил Вантаса, с которым он пересекался всего один раз на церемонии награждения победителей какого-то конкурса. Кажется, у того было бы будущее, если бы младший тогда всерьез увлекся программированием, но он, видимо, бросил это дело. Чем же это было вызвано?

\- Мы учились в одной школе, двурень – Соллукс шепеляво укоряет невнимательного паренька и продолжает, забывая на время о коварных планах на телефон младшего. – Помнишь, вы сдавали экзамены для перехода в старшее звено? Я заканчивал тогда это захолустье, - усмехается студент, глядя на развалившегося на его кровати Карката. – Фефери дружила с девушкой моего сводного брата, которая тоже выпускалась. Ее вроде Латулой зовут. Она и посоветовала обратиться ко мне за помощью в сдаче информатики и прочих нетривиальных наук, - с сарказмом хмыкает Каптор, оседлав компьютерное кресло и сложив предплечья на его спинку, упираясь в них подбородком, что сделало его речь еще менее понятной.

\- Долго ты с этой социошлюхой якшаешься, - замечает Вантас, поворачивая голову и глядя в глаза старшему. Тот только пожимает плечами и добивает: «Она вроде еще моя девушка». Опешивший гость смотрит на него с выражением лица, в котором намешано всего: неверие, удивление, раздражение и что-то еще, что определению не подлежит, а потом Вантас изрекает на удивление разумную вещь, которая почему-то удивляет Соллукса:

\- Неебически рьяно ты ее несуществующую честь защищаешь, - отчасти студенту стыдно, что он не запрещает почти незнакомому человеку называть ее Этим Словом, отчасти нет: он ничего не чувствует, когда говорит о ней, будто это все происходило давно и не с ним. Фефери действительно больше не беспокоит его, и осознание этого еще утром удивило полусонного Каптора, который, хмыкнув, возвращается к написанию кода.

\- Утром я планировал с ней расстаться, - шепелявит он экрану, - но вместо нёе пришел ты, и судьба в очередной раз меня наебала.

      Его впервые радует, что Вантас затыкается.

*******

      На часах, светящихся в темноте не хуже монитора Каптора, два часа после полуночи, но Каркат не может уснуть. Он смотрит на мелькающие на экране буквы кода и ссутуленную спину хозяина квартиры и отчетливо понимает, что этот парень так же одинок, как и сам Каркат. Неподдающееся объяснениям ночное желание понять, почему Сол оказывается таким же, почему он хочет избавиться от Пейшес, почему она вообще взбудоражила его сознание, заставляет бодрствовать, и выпускник почти воет, потому что ему на самом деле плевать, что там у ебучего Каптора в душе, лишь бы заснуть. Он поднимается с постели и подходит к компьютерному креслу, слыша тихие ругательства студента, у которого явно что-то не удается и он шерстит сотни строчек кода, пытаясь найти причину крушения программы.

\- У тебя выход за границу массива, - Каркат, зевая, перегибается через подлокотник и тыкает пальцем в экран, кладя голову на спинку кресла. Он готов бы уснуть, но шорох проговариваемых шепелявым программистом слов мешает, подстегивая безрадостные мысли.  
\- Спасибо.

      Простой благодарности Вантасу хватает, чтобы, стянув с себя толстовку и футболку, вернуться в кровать и вскоре спокойно уснуть без снов и сожалений.

**...**

      Соллукс забивает на бесполезные попытки компиляции ближе к рассвету, когда комната озаряется светом, предшествующим восхождению солнца. Он смотрит на безмятежно сопящего в его кровати юнца и идет за кофе, который совсем не помогает ему взбодриться, наоборот, вгоняя в дрему. Каптор задумывается о своих чувствах к Фефери, задумывается о ее брате-французе, который является сводным, как он знал. Спрашивает себя, зачем он вообще ввязался в отношения с ней: по сути, он ведь не нуждался в чьем-то присутствии раз в месяц, не нуждался в милых побрякушках из разных концов света, но принял бы любого, кто хотел бы рубиться с ним в написанные им игры для тестирования, кто заявил бы, что эту обитель программиста он покинет только ногами вперед, кто заставил бы его высыпаться и взяться за учебу серьезно, но после утреннего помешательства уставший студент засыпает, растянувшись рядом с Каркатом на узкой кровати. Солнце, лучи которого лезут в глаза, абсолютно ему не мешает, как и прячущийся от них Вантас. Умиротворение тишины окутывает его, и безмятежность усыпляет.  
      Каптору снится серо-горчичная муть, которая распадается огромными хлопьями, окрашиваясь в кроваво-красный, он купается в потоке этих кусочков, на каждом из которых лиловым выведены какие-то силуэты, состоящие из стольких сплетенных линий, что не получается разобрать, кто или что изобразило его подсознание. Он ловит эти куски собственного прошлого, не без сожаления находя на них силуэт Фефери, Латулу в объятиях Митуны, себя пятилетнего, сжавшегося в комочек на ступеньках лестничного пролета их дома. Ему страшно и непривычно, кошмары посещали Соллукса редко, и тот совершенно не знал, как прекратить вихрь из пугающей смеси страха, боли и безысходности, как найти то, что выдернет его из суеты мира. Он внезапно просыпается, ощущая тепло тела его не такого и внезапного гостя.  
      Каркат еще не проснулся, и Соллукс встает, уходя в ванную. Принятие душа отнимает у него пятнадцать минут, холодная вода заставляет ежиться, но прочищает сбитые в единую кучу мысли и раскладывает все по полкам. Надо что-то менять. Необходимость перемен ощущается почти физически, когда Сол заходит на кухню и подумывает о кофе и завтраке. Он жарит яичницу с хлебом и варит кофе, постепенно просыпаясь и ощущая странную свободу, будто камень с души свалился. Телефон Карката снова начинает верещать, и, несмотря на то, что на экране светится «Канкри», Каптор берет трубку, с едва заметной усмешкой выслушивая монолог дяди друга, и отправляет того к черту, заявляя, что Каркат не вернется еще пару дней. Пара дней – минимум. Серая в своей дуальности белого и черного кухня приобретает пчелиный оттенок, и Соллукс сам удивляется своему восприятию цветов. Словно весь мир был поделен надвое, а теперь он понемногу срастается, не оставляя между плохим и хорошим различий. Словно ему теперь все равно, ведь все, что произойдет, будет иметь и белую, и черную сторону. А может быть, они смешаются и станут серыми, как потрепанная толстовка Вантаса.  
      Сидя в непривычно контрастной кухне с чашкой непривычно черного кофе, студент понимает, что перемены не идут извне, что все зависит от него самого, что ему нужно просто захотеть что-то совершить. Не лезть не в свои дела? С каких пор дела его друга не его дела? Соллукс приветствует заспанного Карката, появившегося в проеме кухни, кивком и возвращается к кофе. Ему кажется, что не одному ему нужны перемены.

**...**

      Сонного и раздраженного по утрам Вантаса выводит из себя умиротворенно-снисходительная рожа хозяина квартиры, и он, продемонстрировав средний палец, удаляется в ванную, где долго греет постоянно холодные ладони под водой, а потом умывается и приводит свою взлохмаченную шевелюру в божеский вид, если этим выражением можно назвать полнейший хаос. На кухне младший появляется не скоро, заставая парня Пейшес, как сам окрестил его прошлым вечером, за отмыванием джезвы и собственной чашки. На столе, похоже, дожидаясь его, стыла яичница и кофе, который Каркат не без удовольствия выпил без сахара прежде всего, ожидаемо скривившись от горечи. На душе было паршиво. Он взял в руки телефон, просматривая журнал звонков и отмечая, что Канкри ответили, пока сам владелец телефона спал.

\- Какую херню ты скормил Канкри, что он не звонил еще двадцать блядских раз? – да, выпускник удивлен, поскольку доставучесть его дяди не имела пределов. Во всяком случае, Каркат никогда их не видел.  
\- Сообщил, что ты обитаешь у меня, - пожимает плечами Соллукс, продолжая, - и останешься еще на пару дней.  
\- Ты охуел? – вполне спокойно интересуется Вантас с полным ртом: он все-таки успел до ответа старшего слопать кусок положенного ему завтрака. Ему не нравится только то, что чертов проггер все решил за него, хотя сам он вроде не против. Его вырвали из серой обыденности, чтобы привнести в жизнь немного пчелиной раскраски. Фартук в желто-черную полоску болтается на крючке у холодильника.

_И Каркат обещает себе, что за два дня заставит гребанного Каптора надеть его хотя бы раз._  



End file.
